


Reddie/// Real

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Eddie goes to the local nursing home to talk to his grandmother about her tragic love story. A coincidence could lead to something real, and he is told to keep it.





	Reddie/// Real

*Eddie POV*

Today is the day. The day that I finally get to visit my grandmother in the Derry nursing home. I have been asking my mom to go visit for months now. She obviously declined at first insisting that if I go I will catch some kind of disease or another. I begged and begged and I guess it finally got to her. Yesterday evening she told me that we would be visiting the next day, and not to push it before she changed her mind. I was practically jumping for joy. I never expected her to actually give into my pleas, but she did and to say I was excited was a huge understatement. I barely slept last night, my mind racing with possibilities. 

You're probably wondering why I am so excited to go to a old persons home full of sick people. Well I haven't seen my grandma in a long time, and last time I saw her she told me that next time, and last time I saw her she told me that next time she saw me she would tell me a story. Her love story. Of how she fell in love. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart, so of course I was over the moon about the idea of hearing a real life love story unfold. Of course I know nothing of the sort will happen to me, but I still have hope.

"Eddie!" My whale-of-a-mother yells from downstairs, waking me out of my dazed state of mind. "Come and get int he car before I decide to stay home!" That but some fire behind me as I rush down the stairs and out the door. I quickly get into the car, pressing in the seat belt and finally taking a breath. Mother starts the car and we're on our way. Anticipation is crawling over me like ants, as I sit on the edge of my seat the entire way to the nursing home. 

We pull up to the front gate and my mother shouts something about seeing Sue, which is my grandmothers first name. The gate opens at a agonizingly slow pace. Once we park I'm out the car door and on the steps up to the front door. I walk up to the front desk and tell the lady i'm here to see Sue Kaspbrak. She tells me she is in room 119 which I don't remember from last time, seeing as it has been five years. I walk down the hall to the room labeled 119. I slowly open the door easily so I didn't startle her. 

"Grandma?" I call into the room going in deeper. "It's me Eddie."

"Oh Eddie bear!" She exclaims and tries to wobble over to me to embrace me in a warm hug. I hug straight back being overcome with a sense of joy I forgot possible. I was suddenly very grateful that my mother stayed in the car so she couldn't ruin the moment. 

"Grandma!" I've missed you so much. I'm sorry that I haven't visited in a while. Mom was resistant, but here I am!" I say pulling away from her hug.

"It's alright darling. I know how your mother can be. I'm just glad that you're here now." She said, smiling warmly at me. "Now, I heard that you wanted to hear my love story, if I remember right." She says with a sneaky look on her face.

"Yes! I've been waiting since the last visit five years ago, so I've been waiting for a while." I say sounding very enthusiastic. " I can't wait."

"Well the we better get started then. We don't want to keep your mother waiting all day." She says, and I go and sit down on her bedside chair and she takes a seat on her bed. She hasn't even started and I'm already on the edge of my seat.

"It all started in a library..." She starts and already I'm entranced by her. She then goes on to tell me more. They met in a library, she was working on a school project and he was deep into a good book. She got up to find another book for my project at the same time he got up to use the bathroom. With both their noses in different books, and it was impossible to see in front of them. They ended up bumping into each other causing them to drop their books. Various apologies were made, and my grandma looked at who she had ran into. She was immediately transfixed by him, seeing as he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They were brilliant in her eyes, and she immediately went to apologize. She looked down to help him with his book, seeing it was Pride & Prejudice.

"Pride & Prejudice?" She asked. "I love that book." Which was true, it was actually one of her favorites. 

"Oh really? Me too." He says, looking like he genuinely meant it. She then looked him straight in the eyes and knew then that something changed within her. She felt like she now knew what was right. And everything pointed back to this mystery man. After this library encounter the two of them ran into each other there quite a bit. Which was strange because my Grandma rarely ever went to the library and that day they met was pure luck. On one of their later library run-ins, mystery man (later found out by my grandma as Jack) plucked up the courage to ask my grandma (Sue) on a date. Of course she said yes, having been hoping he would ask her since the first time they met. After that they spent many dates and a lot of time together. Their love began to grow and they felt that no one could stop them. That is until someone did. 

Now, my grandmothers parents have always been on the more struct side, but never did she think they would do something like this. They resented Jack and his relationship with their daughter. When they first found out about it, they were wary but made no move to break them apart. But as it became more and more serious, they became more and more sure they would have to put a stop to it. You see, they wanted the best for their daughter, which to them meant going to the best school to get a valuable education. Being with Jack would not do that. It was no choice to Sue, because they had already made it for her. She would go straight to college after the summer ended and the whole town and Jack would be forgotten. Of course when they told her this she was heartbroken, insisting that it was her life and her decision. Yelling that she loved Jack and she could never leave him. They didn't leave him because ultimately the decision was made, and they knew Sue would have to go with them when they moved to where her knew school was. Almost 10 hours away might I add. She was devastated and went to see Jack immediately. She had made up a plan that they could just run away together and never look back. When she showed up on his doorstep that night and told him everything that happened the last thing she would have thought he would say is not to the plan. 

"No?" She asked, sobbing loudly.

"Listen, Sue, I love you with all of my heart. Losing you would be absolute torture. But this is your future, okay, and I can't hold you back from your full potential. You are going to be amazing in college, I know it. I will always have you in my heart, and if one day down the line we are destined to meet again then hey, we were meant to be. But until then I love you." He said and embraced her in one last hug before he left. She was left stunned and sorrowful.

So she ended up leaving with her parents, but not speaking a word to them the entire trip. She cried herself to sleep every night for months and thought she would never feel the will to live again. Until her parents made her go to school. There is where she met Edward (aka my grandfather) and eventually fell in what she thought was love with him. Deep in her heart she knew it wasn't thew same. Well they got married and had children, but after all these years Sue still cannot seem to forget Jack who was her real true love.

"Can you do something for me Eddie?" Sue said, eyes filled with tears and the look of remembrance. 

"Yes, Grandma?" I ask back, sniffling because I to have teared up during the story and was now crying quite openly.

"Promise me this. When you fall in love, you'll know it's real. If you're love is is real promise that you will do anything and everything you can to keep it. Not keeping it was my biggest regret, and I don't want the same to happen to you. You deserve the best love." She says grabbing my hands and looking into my tear streaked eyes mimicking hers.

"I promise you." I say wrapping my arms around her for a quick hug, then pulling away. "Thank you so much for telling me your story!" 

"You're welcome dear. Now, you better be on your way before your mother worries." She says giving me a kiss goodbye. I get up walking to the door. 

"Goodbye!" I say, looking back.

"Goodbye." She says looking warm.

*One Week Later*

I open the double doors of the Derry Public Library, where I've come to study for my English test tomorrow. I sit at the library table, and begin to study. Not long after I've sat down do I realize I forgot to grab the textbook I need at home. I decide to grab a library copy, standing up from my seat only to bump into someone who's books go flying.

"I'm so sorry." I say looking at the victim of my clumsiness. I turn to see the most amazing brown eyes I have ever seen. Curly brown hair falls over them in the slightest but doesn't take away from their beauty, adds to it actually. Right then I knew, it was real.


End file.
